tttefandomcom-20200213-history
'Arry and Bert
'Arry and Bert *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Builder': BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby and Doncaster *'Built': 1953 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 'Arry and Bert are two diesels who work for the Sodor Ironworks at the smelters. Bio 'Arry and Bert are simply downright villainous troublemakers. They have been known to attempt to scrap Stepney, make Percy and James "middle engines", and make the engines believe Neville was planning to bump them. According to merchandise bios, they also wish to scrap Oliver. Persona 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. Although at first they had a heartened dislike for steam engines, they appear to have accustomed to their smoke-puffing companions and now only have a "friendly rivalry" with them. Basis 'Arry and Bert are BR Class 08 shunters. Their models were repainted from Splatter and Dodge's after the filming of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad". Livery 'Arry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts and rears and yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Appearances 'Arry and Bert have appeared in: * Season 5 - Stepney gets Lost * Season 6 - Middle Engine and Twin Trouble (cameo) * Season 7 - Bill, Ben and Fergus (cameo), Fergus Breaks the Rules, and James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo) * Season 8 - Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue (do not speak), Percy's Big Mistake (cameo), Halloween, and Percy and the Magic Carpet (cameo) * Season 9 - Thomas and the New Engine * Season 11 - Dirty Work (widescreen cameo), Hide and Peep (cameo), and Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Season 12 - Don't Go Back (do not speak) and Gordon Takes a Short Cut (cameo) Specials: * Calling All Engines * The Great Discovery (cameo) They also appeared in a season 10 learning segment. Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden * Take-Along (normal and metallic) * TrackMaster * Hornby * Lionel * My First Thomas ('Arry only) * My Thomas Story Library * Di Agostini Trivia * The two are not quite identical: 'Arry has narrow eyes, while Bert has stubble and a deep voice with a West London accent. * In some merchandising the twins are named "Iron 'Arry" and "Iron Bert". * 'Arry and Bert's Hornby models have Splatter and Dodge's faces. * The metallic release of 'Arry and Bert in Take-Along has a spelling error on the character card: it reads "'Arr't' and Bert". * Some merchandise bios and even the Thomas and Friends website say 'Arry and Bert are called "The Grim Messengers of Doom" because of their grim job of melting down engines. Gallery File:StepneyGetsLost1.jpg|'Arry's first appearance File:MiddleEngine2.jpg|'Arry File:MiddleEngine9.jpg|Bert File:MiddleEngine7.jpg|'Arry and Bert with James File:'ArryandBert.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle4.jpg|'Arry and Bert in Season 8 File:Percy'sNewWhistle8.jpg|Percy with 'Arry and Bert File:ThomasandtheNewEngine1.jpg|'Arry and Bert in Season 9 File:CallingAllEngines62.jpg|'Arry and Bert in Calling All Engines File:CallingAllEngines54.jpg|'Arry, Daisy, and Mavis File:CallingAllEngines40.jpg|'Arry is derailed File:CallingAllEngines13.jpg|'Arry and Bert push trucks File:CallingAllEngines14.jpg|'Arry and Bert with Percy and Thomas File:'ArryorBertCGI.jpg|'Arry or Bert in CGI File:HornbyArry.PNG|Hornby 'Arry File:HornbyBert.PNG|Hornby Bert File:LearningCurveWoodenRailway'ArryandBert.jpg|Wooden 'Arry and Bert File:Take-Along'ArryandBert.jpg|Take-Along 'Arry and Bert File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|TrackMaster Bert File:ERTLIron'Arry.jpg|ERTL Iron Bert LionelArryandBert.jpg|Lionel Arry and Bert File:'ArryandBertStoryLibrarybook.jpg|'Arry and Bert's Story Library book Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:BR Class 08 Category:North Western Railway Category:Antagonists